Eclipse: The Beginning
by Bellanissa
Summary: Sisters Bella and Cissy are young women witnessing firsthand the rise of Lord Voldemort. Narcissa is thrown in a situation where she falls in love with one of his loyal followers, and Bella is drawn to the attractive and powerful Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This fic, _Eclipse_, is written by Cisskinz and coauthored by HarmonyB. We wrote it a long time ago, almost 5 or 6 years, and we're currently working on a sequal. This fic takes place years before there ever was a Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort is just beginning to become infamously powerful. This story is from sisters Bella and Cissy's point of view and is about their life before and during the rise of Voldemort and how their lives change. Narcissa falls in love with one of Voldemort's most loyal followers, the handsome Lucius Malfoy, and Bella can't help but feel attracted to the new powerful wizard, Voldemort. But what hardships do the beautiful couple, Cissy and Lucius, endure? And how will the elusive Lord Voldemort react to Bella's feelings for him? Find out in the _Eclipse_ series.**

* * *

Life at the Ministry of Magic was pretty boring. Narcissa Black worked as the head of the Department of Mysteries. She was perfect for the job, seeing as she always had her head in the clouds. On this particular day, she was walking out of the ministry with an arm full of papers, thinking of the pile of work ahead of her. She wasn't looking where she was going, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going-" Narcissa started to say, but her pale green eyes fell on the blonde handsome man in front of her.

"It's not your fault. Wait, are you Narcissa Black?" The man asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am, but everyone calls me Cissy." Narcissa replied slowly.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, Cissy. I need you – I mean, I apologize. My master needs you." He said.

"Oh?" She asked, "And who is your master?"

"All in good time," He said, flashing a brilliant smile, "But right now I'm supposed to be wooing you, and I really don't think I'm doing a good job of it." Lucius said, with a laugh.

"Your right, it isn't working, but would you like to go get some coffee, or something, and tell me all about this 'master' of yours?" Cissy asked.

"Certainly, I know this amazing coffee shop over off of Fifth and Horntail." He said.

"Well, then, shall we?" She asked.

"We most certainly shall." He said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Smooth, but it's still not working." She said, with a laugh.

"Well, you can't blame a man for trying." He said, while shrugging his shoulders.

"And maybe after that . . ." She started to say, as she was leaning forward.

"Yes?" He said, also leaning forward.

"Maybe after that, I can teach you how to properly woo a girl." She said, and she grew red in the face until she cracked up laughing.

"You are so mean." He said.

"That's why you love me!" she said, with a big smile on her face.

"You have no idea." He said, quietly to himself as he watched her walk away, before following her.

* * *

The two walked into the warm café that was, thankfully, not too crowded. Lucius beckoned to a pair of unoccupied seats in the back of the parlor. Once they took their orders from a tawny witch, they settled down after looking around themselves for nosey eavesdroppers.

Cissy leaned forward to make sure the conversation was only between them and them only, "So, Mr. Malfoy, apparently you set out on a journey to woo me, well you've wooed me to this café," she waved a pitiful hand around their surroundings, "Now, let's just cut the bullock's, and get down to business, if you don't mind, hmm?"

Lucius tried to cover the smile on his face, "Yeah, well, it was my master who sent me on this mission. I consider it a great honor to do anything for the Dark Lord."

"So, who is this one you, so diligently, call your master and what in the world would make him worthy to be called a lord?"

"He is a very powerful wizard who has the perfect attributes to be a leader. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but if you call him that he will probably kill you." Lucius said, "He prefers Voldemort, for what reason, I have no idea. Although, I suggested the name Draco, and he didn't like that too much."

Cissy laughed.

"Ah-ha, a laugh. My wooing plans seem to be working fabulously." Lucius said.

"You still have a lot to work on, my little wooing apprentice." Cissy said, "How about dinner tomorrow night?"

"I would love to." Lucius said, "How about eight o'clock?"

"Perfect." Cissy said, with a smile, "We can talk more about this 'Dark Lord,' yes?"

"Good." Lucius said, as Cissy started to walk away, "Wait!" he called out to her, "What's your address?"

"It's in the phone book." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

As Lucius was walking home, he thought of what he would say to the Dark Lord. Should he tell him that he was still attempting to woo this girl, or should he tell him a complete lie, and say the wooing is done, she is on our side?

He arrived on the scene of a lightly lit village, with a glorious mansion on top of a steep hill in the far distance. When he walked up to the beautiful house, he noticed only one window at the very top that was a blazing beacon in the mist of the dark gloom.

When inside, he went to the lord's chambers. He cautiously approached the looming man, standing in front of the fire, "My Lord." He said, with passion and a low bow.

"So, my young follower," the man said, with coolness in his voice, "What news do you bring? Be quick about it."

The young Lucius swallowed the lump in his throat, and felt a shiver run down his spine. Sweat began to break out upon his brow. He thought about what his Lord would do if he knew that he was not sure where Ms. Black's reply stands. Master needed recruits if he ever wanted to rise, and he needed them fast.

Trying more than anything to suppress the quiver in his voice, Lucius replied, "Yes, we should be expecting her tomorrow evening."

After a few moments, Voldemort remained silent. Lucius was afraid he somehow knew that this news was false.

Voldemort gave a low chuckle, "Good." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"BELLA! Where's that little black dress of mine?" Cissy yelled to her sister.

"The one with the halter neck, or the strapless?" Bellatrix, a young woman with long black hair called back.

"Neither. The one with the spaghetti strap." Cissy said.

"I think it's in my closet." Bella said while she could hear her sister exasperate, "Of course it's in your closet, like the rest of my clothes." Bella continued, "Why?"

"Were you not listening to anything I've said for the past twenty-four hours? Lucius Malfoy is taking me to dinner to talk about some 'Dark Lord,' or something." Cissy said.

Bella walked in and sat on Cissy's bed, "Wait, you mean he's real?"

"You've heard of him?" She asked while her sister rose her eyebrows at her; a look that said, "And you haven't?"

Narcissa shrugged, "I have no idea who he is. I've never even heard about him."

"Well you better tell me what Ludacris says the second you get back." Bella said.

"First off, his name is Lucius. Second, I have a feeling I am going to be finding out a lot more than I bargain for. This so called 'Lord' seems to be gaining influences from witches and wizards alike."

"Well, just as long as there are no filthy mudbloods concerned, I'm interested."

"In what?" Cissy said, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"This 'Dark Lord.'" She said simply.

"Bella-"

"Just tell me everything once you get back."

Cissy rolled her eyes, and jumped up to get the black dress out of her sister's closet.

"Okaaaayyy?" Bella pushed, her dark blue eyes glaring.

"Yeah," her sister replied, "whatever."

Bella grinned greedily at her sister, as she stalked out of the bedroom.

_Ding! Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Bella yelled. When she opened the door she said, "Hi, I'm Bellatrix Black. I'm Cissy's twin sister."

"You're twins?" Lucius said, "You look nothing alike."

"We're fraternal twins." She said.

"That's fascinating, really, but where . . ." Lucius began, and then his voice trailed off. "What are you looking . . . oh," Bella said, as she followed Lucius's gaze.

Narcissa stepped out of her dressing room and decended the grand staircase. Her white-blonde hair was let down from her usual ponytail, and was hanging down her back. She had enough make-up on to emphasize her light green eyes, while her dress hugged her in all the right places.

"Wow." Lucius whispered.

"Excuse me," Bella said quickly, snapping Lucius out of his daze, "After you pop your eyes back into your head, just enjoy yourselves tonight, hmm?" She pushed Cissy out the door. Cissy quietly told Bella sharply to shut up as she went out the door, with Lucius in pursuit.

The couple walked into a dimly lit restaurant, with many little tables.

"So, I take it you were successful in finding my address in the phonebook?" Cissy asked Lucius.

"No way." He replied, with a chuckle, "Actually, I found it in your Ministry of Magic employer files."

"Ah, well, that would help," she said, "Wait, they let you do that?"

Lucius only laughed. He beckoned to an employer to come to them. He showed the witch his M of M badge, and requested they were given a private parlor. They followed her into a room, with a small table and a large blazing fire beside it. She left them after taking their orders, closing the door behind her.

"You work for the Ministry of Magic? What department?" Cissy asked, once they had given their orders.

"The Department of Confidentiality," He replied.

"What exactly do you do in the DOC.?" Cissy asked.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be confidential, now, would it?" He asked, in a sly tone.

"That must come in handy, working there I mean." She said, covering the admiration in her voice.

"It has in the past." He replied, with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

After they had eaten and paid for the meal, they left and walked around a park nearby.

"Don't be cross with me, but I have a surprise for you." He said.

Narcissa looked over at the handsome young man with a frown, "I thought we were going to talk about the Dark Lord?" She said, confused.

"All in good time, all in good time. Now come on." He said, he took off at a run and egged her on to follow.

They took off running together, laughing. After a few minutes of running, Cissy collapsed to the grass, Lucius bent down with a smile and picked her up to her feet.

"Well, that wasn't much of a surprise." Cissy said, as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, that wasn't the surprise. I trust you know how to ride a broom?" He asked her.

"Well, of course, I was the seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." She said, and then asked, "Why?"

"Er," Lucius began, not meeting her eyes, "We need to go somewhere."

She frowned, and asked, "Is this to do with the Dark Lord?"

Lucius looked up at her and nodded, "He is a powerful man." He said, as he retrieved a couple of broomsticks behind a bush, continuing to advert his eyes, "and seeing is believing." He handed Cissy a broom, "I will explain on the way."

As they soared above beautiful landscapes glittering beneath them, Cissy couldn't help but show off her excessive skills with the broom. She had to admit with admiration, though with pride, Lucius had some knowledge with flying. Occasionally, Cissy and Lucius' eyes would meet, the glimmer of the city below them sparkling their eyes.

While they rode, Lucius spoke to her of a man so high in magical power that he wasn't surprised if the lord would be feared by all of those beneath him his power. He would be worshiped, and all would kneel down to him in both honor and fear. Lucius spoke this man's name with such a passion, it almost frightened her. No wonder Bella was interested in this lord, power was all that mattered to her, and a man of such power would send her into a craze.

They arrived at the village that was all too familiar to Lucius, being there hundreds of times. When they touched down, Cissy looked up at the mansion with a sense of fear and excitement combined.

"What if he doesn't like me?" She asked, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"He would be bonkers not to like you." He said tenderly. Cissy was alarmed by the passion in his voice and when she turned to face him questioningly, his mouth was already on hers. She gasped in surprise, but when he released his lips, her body was quivering with excitement.

"I though you were still trying to woo me?" She asked quietly, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Trust me. I stopped trying to woo you a long time ago." He replied.

Taking her hand, they walked into the mansion. Together, they walked into whatever destiny had planned for them.

* * *

Lucius escorted Cissy into the front hall of the mansion.

"So, this is Narcissa Black?" Cissy heard a voice call out, the sound of it left chills running down her spine. She looked around to find the source of the voice. Out of the shadows, walked in a tall and handsome man, whom, she noticed was be the oldest of all of them. He has short, dark hair that glinted like midnight in the candle light. His eyes made her catch her breath. They were a stunning clear blue that sparkled like stars in the evening sky. They were so strikingly beautiful. She found it difficult to look away. Though they were beautiful, she still detected a certain coldness about them. They were deceiving.

"This is-," Lucius started to say.

"Yes, I'm Narcissa Black. I am also wondering what the hell is going on?" Cissy stepped in front of Lucius.

"You dare not kneel down before the Dark Lord?" Another voice called out from the shadows. Cissy looked around, her emerald eyes daring the person who spoke to come closer.

"I dare not kneel to someone I don't know." She said.

A person stepped out of the shadows, his face appearing like a moon in the night sky. His hair was black, and shoulder length, and his piercing eye were as black as coal. He opened his mouth to reply harshly to the blonde witch.

"Easy, Severus, she's fine." Voldemort said. Then after a pause he added, "She'll learn."

"As you wish, my lord," Severus said, sending his cold gaze at Cissy

"'My Lord,' is it?" Asked Cissy, "Well, my Lord, where is the land you rule, and where are the people you own." She asked.

Lucius quickly stepped in front of her, and said, "My Lord, I apologize for her behavior. She is new, I'm sure you can understand."

"That is all right, Lucius. We need someone with that kind of flare with us."

The woman laughed, "If you think this is flare, you obviously haven't met my sister, Bellatrix." Cissy snapped at Voldemort.

"I need more followers of that kind; I would love to meet this Bellatrix." Voldemort said.

"You want me to fetch her." Cissy asked.

"No need, Cissy, I'm already here." Bellatrix said, as she walked into the room.

"Bella, how did you get here?" Cissy exclaimed.

"I followed you, of course." Bella answered, "What? You think I would let you go out all alone, getting in all the secrets? I Don't think so."

Bella noticed Severus rolled his eyes, and she asked, beckoning to him, "So, where do you come from?"

"Severus Snape has been my most loyal follower yet, Miss Black." Voldemort replied.

"Oh." She said, lightly. She wondered if it would be all right to ask the next question, she pondered quietly to herself, "And," she began slowly, "I'm told you have powers beyond imaginable." After a moment, she asked, "Is it true?"

Voldmort stiffened, Cissy realized the coldness in his eyes suddenly sharpen, "You question my powers?" He asked, in a hard voice, "Well, Miss Black, you are very mistaken to do so. In fact," he said, walking slowly to the middle of the room, "let me make this absolutely clear to you." Without another word, he rushed out of the room.

For a second, the large group all glanced at each other, then raced out of the room at the same time. They followed him to the front of the mansion, outside in the moonlight.

"I'm sure none of you would be interested in a duel?" He asked, "Just a little demonstration."

"I'll do it." A voice said.

Everyone looked around when Bellatrix stepped out of the crowd.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" Cissy cried to Bella.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself, sis." Bella said, coldly, her eyes never leaving the Dark Lord.

"Just don't get yourself killed, please." Cissy said. She stepped back into the crowd and went to stand by Lucius. He noticed her fear, so put his arm around her, and she gratefully leaned into him.

* * *

Voldemort and Bellatrix bowed to each other then, turning on their heels, took seven steps away from each other. They stood in their dueling positions. Bella thankfully noticed she was allowed to make the first move, when Voldmort remained in his position, his eyes fixed upon her without blinking. As suddenly as she could, she sent a stunning spell down at her victim. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, and released it when they realized the unrealizable:

Absolutely nothing.

He seemed to not need to even move his wand to deflect the spell. And, lightening fast, he returned a spell that blasted toward her, illuminating the moonlit scene. There was a look of terror on Bella's face, as too on her sister's, as she deflected the spell at the last millisecond. Bella released a deep breath in relief. But apparently, Voldemort wouldn't let this slide by, and without a second, he released a blazing spell, in which the entire group has never seen in their wizarding lives, struck Bella hard on her left arm.

She gave a startling cry, as she fell to her knees.

Cissy made a move to run over to run to her sister, but Voldemort signaled to Lucius to stop her. Tears streaming down her face, Cissy glared at the man standing adjacent to her frail sister. Voldemort kept watching Bellatrix with intensity. The group waited, glancing back and forth between the two dueler's.

Very slowly, Bella struggled to stand. When she stood with a firm footing, clutching her left arm, she stared back at Voldemort with a similar intensity. As Voldemort observed this, his face formed into malicious smirk. Bellatrix looked down, and covered her face with her hair. As Voldemort started to say a flame spell, Bellatrix lifted her head, and shot out a water spell, stopping the flame spell. Voldemort stood there stunned. All of the sudden, his wand was knocked out of his hand.

"STUPEFY!" Bellatrix yelled. Voldemort was knocked backwards off his feet. The very same moment, she collapsed in a dead faint.

"BELLA!" Cissy screamed, as she tore away from Lucius, and ran to her sister, "No! No! Don't die, please, don't die on me."

"She put up a good fight." A chilly voice said.

Cissy looked up, and saw Voldemort.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, crying hysterically, "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" She jumped up at him, and punched him hard in the face. Lucius quickly grabbed her, and held her close.

"Listen to me." Lucius said, as Cissy was crying, "LISTEN TO ME! She isn't dead."

"Then why isn't she moving? Lucius, why?" She asked.

"Look, Cissy, she's moving." He said, pointing at Bella.

"What?" Cissy turned around. Sure enough, Bella was moving, "Oh my God, don't ever scare me like that again." She said, as she was hugging Bella.

"Mmmbmmm." Bella mumbled.

"What?" Cissy asked, looking at her sister.

"Can't breathe." Bella said.

"Oh God, Bella," Cissy said, "You're so stupid, you know that?"

"Perhaps," Voldemort said, intervening, Cissy glared up at him, "But, I only know of a few people, including myself, of course, that is capable of doing an elemental spell."

"Shut up." Cissy said coldly to him, pleased to see a bruise was beginning to form just above his right eyebrow where she punched him, and faced her sister, "What the hell was that, anyway?" she asked.

Bellatrix simply shrugged, adverting Voldemort's eyes.

"Usually, elemental spells are done instinctively, whether you are a skilled wizard or not." Master said, ignoring Cissy's glares. Lucius was by her side, stroking her glossy blond hair, "It was the amount of magic in the water spell that harmed her, not me, Miss Black, so there's no need to blame me."

"You cannot tell me that the stupid spell you cast at her arm helped heal her?" Cissy exclaimed.

"Come on, let me take you home." Lucius said.

"Not without Bella." Cissy said, wrapping an arm around her sister protectively.

Lucius was silent a moment as if thinking deeply, he and Master exchanged knowing glances. Then he said, "At least come inside and get a drink, or something." Lucius said.

Cissy nodded and she let Lucius guide her inside the mansion. While Lucius was getting Cissy a drink of water, he slipped a potion in it while she wasn't looking.

"Here you go." He said handing the glass to her.

"Thank you." She said. She took a few sips and instantly she started to feel sleepy, "You drugged it!" She accused him.

"I can't let you worry yourself sick." He said, "Forgive me."

As she started to fall, he caught her, and carried her outside.

"You had best get her somewhere warm." Bella said, standing again, wincing at the pain in her arm.

"I'll take her to my house." He said to Bella.

Bella thought about it for a moment, "Fine," she replied curtly, not liking it, "but just be warned, if you touch her in any way, I'll have to do serious damage on your arse." She whispered threateningly to him.

"Got it." He said, and then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Narcissa woke up in a big four post bed.

"Where am I?" She asked, sleepily.

"You're at my home, in my bed." She heard a voice say. Lucius stood up from his chair by the window.

"How long was I asleep?" Cissy asked, then remembered last nights events, "Oh god, how is Bella?"

"You have been asleep for forty-eight hours. Bella is fine. She's over at the Riddle Manson." He answered.

"Holy gargoyle!" She shouted making to get out of bed, then noticed the dark bags under Lucius' eyes, "Wait, if I'm in your bed, where did you sleep?" She asked.

"I haven't slept in forty-eight hours." He replied.

"Oh, come here, there's plenty of room!" She said, scooting over under the sheets.

He shook his head, "It wouldn't be decent." He said.

"I'm not asking you to '_sleep with me_,' I'm just asking you to sleep next to me." She said.

He considered a moment then replied, "Ok, maybe a quick nap."

Cissy gave him a half smile, and she rolled on her back, glancing over at Lucius. She saw him hesitantly undo the buttons to his cloak, letting it fall freely to the floor. Cissy could feel her cheeks grow warm when she heard Lucius pull back the covers on the bed. She felt the weight of the bed sink in a few inches. Cissy pulled the covers up to her chin.

"So what was Bella doing when you left?" Cissy asked, quietly.

"Oh, she was pretty tired, too," he replied, "I wouldn't be surprised if she was resting for a while, as well."

"Lucius?"

"Hm?"

"I'm afraid of her being there alone; alone with that creep that hurt her."

"She'll be fine."

"But how can you be so sure."

"I'm not sure, but Snape was there as well, he'll keep Voldemort busy."

"Lucius?"

"Mm-hm?"

"He is a powerful man."

"Yes, your point?"

Cissy rolled onto her side, facing Lucius, "My point is that my sister has a weakness, and I mean a serious weakness for power."

"She'll make a good follower."

"Lucius?"

"What, Cissy?" He asked, rolling on his side to face her.

Cissy looked at him with sad eyes, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but they are so much alike and it's scaring me." Tears began to flood her vision, "I'm so scared for my sister."

Lucius made a move to stroke her hair, to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how she would think of him if doing so. She might think he was being too forward. So he took back his hand and rolled on his back, shutting his eyes, "We'll see her after we have a good rest, ok?"

Cissy tried to control her sobbing as she rolled onto her back, thinking about her twin and what of her future with the man lying next to her.

"Lucius."

"Hm?"

"I'm scared. I'm scared for my sister, I'm scared of that creep, and I'm scared for whatever the future holds. This man . . . he really is going to change everything, isn't he?" She said, quietly.

He ignored her last question, "Well, whatever the future holds, we'll face it together." He said, staring into her eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

"I promise." He replied, as he put his arm over her.

And with Lucius's arm over her, Cissy snuggled up close against him and fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Lucius said when the two of them woke early the next morning.

"I see your wooing training is complete." Cissy said, sitting up in his bed.

"Thank you, am I a wooing master now?" He asked, with a chuckle.

"Yes. I'd get you a certificate of initiation, but I seem to have run out of paper." She said, giving him a wink.

"That's ok, the only certificate I need is right here, right next to me!" He said.

"Hm," She smiled. Lucius bent his head towards her as if to kiss her, but Cissy's eyes popped open with a sudden thought, "Oh my god!" She shouted, as she sat up in bed, "What time is it?"

"Ten. Why?" Lucius asked.

"I was supposed to be at work two hours ago!" She screeched, starting to get up.

"No, you're not." He said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You have the next two weeks off!" He said.

"But I didn't call it in." She said, confused.

"'But I didn't call it in'." He said in her voice, "Oh, did I mention, I'm also a ventriloquist?"

Cissy laughed, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" She said.

"You're so very welcome, my beauty, now come back to bed, so we can snuggle a little longer."

"Excuse me?" Cissy said, in a playful voice, with a smile.

"Oh, um, or we can do whatever you want."

"That's what I thought. We need to go to the Riddle house, anyway, and find my sister." She said, getting out of the giant bed.

Lucius sat up, and gave a large yawn, stretching his arms above his head, "Uh-huh." He replied, "But you're not going anywhere without me."

She gave a high chuckle, "Like I would go anywhere near that creep of a Lord without you." She smiled at Lucius over one shoulder while he put his cape on, and doing up the buttons.

"Ready?" She asked, and he nodded to her, "Okay, then, let's go."

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, Bellatrix came running out.

"Cissy, I'm so glad to see you." Bella said, as she hugged her sister, "Come on inside."

"But we've come to take you home, Bella." Cissy said.

"That's hard to do when I'm already home." Bella replied, beckoning to the mansion behind her.

"Huh?" Cissy asked.

"Voldemort has offered me a home here. It was the least he could do after he almost killed me!" Bella exclaimed, her eyes wild, but a small smile played at her lips.

"Ok, let's go inside, now."

* * *

A month passed and at the Malfoy manor Cissy talked with Lucius, "I can't believe I have to sell the house that I grew up in." Cissy said, as they got ready for bed. They never left each other's sight ever since the night at the Riddle Mansion.

"Why sell it?" Lucius asked.

"Well, because now that I'm living in your house, and Bella's living in Voldemort's, there's no one to take care of it." She replied.

"True, but rent it out. Don't sell it." He said.

She thought a moment, "I guess that could work." Cissy replied slowly. When she saw Lucius get ready to get in bed she said, "I know sleeping in a bed together usually means '_sleeping' together_, but I really want to wait until our wedding night. It will make it all the more special, don't you agree?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Definitely, my Narcissa," Lucius said, as he felt a small velvet box in his pants pocket. He walked over to Cissy's side of the bed, and wrapped his arms tight around his woman.

Cissy returned the affection, "Mm, honey, what's going on?" She asked in his ear.

"What? Can a guy not give affection to the woman he loves?" He asked, then kissed her neck.

"He could, but I know you well enough that there's something going on." She said.

"There's nothing going on, other than I made you something." He said, "I'll go get it."

Lucius went downstairs and got the cupcake he still needed to frost.

"I hope this works." He mumbled.

He stuck the engagement ring in the middle of the cupcake, and frosted over it over. He returned to their bedroom, "Here you go." He said, giving her the cupcake.

"Oh, yum, where should I start?" She asked.

"How about the frosting. It's my special recipe." Lucius said, knowing full well if she ate the frosting first, then she would find the ring.

"Good idea, you know me too well." She said, eating the frosting. "This is really good . . . wait . . . what is this in the middle of the cupcake?" She frowned down at the pastry, then like a light switch, she looked up at Lucius, her eyes wide in wonder, "A ring!"

"Cissy," Lucius began, bending to one knee, "from the first time I bumped into you outside the Ministry of Magic, I knew we were destined to be together. Cissy, you have been my friend, my love, and now, hopefully, my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Finally!" She shouted, as she leaped at Lucius to give him a hug.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said.

"You think?" She yelled, before she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

* * *

Cissy ran toward the giant Riddle house, and raced inside to find her twin. She called all around, yelling her name.

"Bella! BELLA!" she called. Cissy was standing in a long stretching hallway, when at the very end of the hall, Bella ran out of the room, looking flustered. There were tears in her eyes, but when she saw her sister a large grin broke out onto her face.

"Cissicans, oh sweetie, I've missed you!" she called, running toward her. They exchanged quick embraces.

"So, how have you been?" Bella asked.

Cissy scratched her eyebrow, emphasizing her ring finger. When Bella noticed the ring, she gasped, "HOLY GARGOYLES!" she exclaimed, grabbing her hand, "Oh God, it's amazing!"

"Thank you." Cissy said, blushing, "My maid of Honor."

Bella smiled, "So, when's the wedding, Cissy? Who's invited? I want to know everything?" she said, excitedly.

"Well, I'm not sure when or who or anything else. He just asked me last night!" Cissy said, finally noticing that her sister had been crying, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Cissy." Bella said, glancing at the door she had come from.

"Like hell, nothing is wrong." Cissy said, "Move out of my way, Bella."

"No." Bella said, crossing her arms.

"Bellatrix Henrietta Black, move out of my way!" Cissy yelled.

"Wow. My fiancé has a bite to her!" Cissy heared and she turned around.

"Lucius!" Cissy said, running up to give him a kiss, "We have a situation. You know it takes a lot for my sister to get upset, and she is obviously upset. So, can you . . . " Cissy whispers in his ear.

"Probably, hold on." He said, turning around to go downstairs.

"I'm sorry that it has come to this, Bella-Bop." Cissy said. Lucius and Voldemort arrived, Voldemort in the lead. He strolled up to Bella, where she stood in the way of the hall.

"Bellatrix, as your lord and provider, I order you to move, now." Voldemort said.

Bella glared at Cissy, "Yes, my lord." She moved out of the way. Voldemort turned on his heel with a sigh, and back downstairs.

Cissy ran into the room and nearly ran smack into a man, taller than she. He had long, dirty, mangled, brown hair, and wore a long leather jacket.

"Whoa, girly, didn't see you there!" The man exclaimed, not backing away from Cissy. He looked over at Bella, and winked at her, "So good of your sister to come." He faced Cissy, "You just got here in the nick-of-time, am I right, Trixy?" he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Cissy gaped at him, "Who the hell do you think you are, huh?" She said, Lucius stood at her side.

The man gasped dramatically, "Oh, how awfully sorry I am. I'm Bartimus Crouch Jr., but yall can just call me Barty." He glanced over at Bella, looking her up and down with lust in his eyes, "But, you already know that, don't you, Trixy?"

"Shut it, buddy." Cissy said.

"Well, aren't you cute, and spicy. Man. I do like 'em spicy." Barty grabbed Cissy around her hips.

"She's also engaged." Lucius said, as he grabbed her back.

"We can share, can't we?" Barty asked, "They're just women."

"That-," Lucius started to say.

"Just Women? JUST WOMEN! Whom the hell do you think you are? You mistreat my sister, try to get something from an engaged woman, and then you have the nerve to say we're just WOMEN!" Cissy yelled at Barty.

"Cissy-," Bella started to say.

"No, Bella. This man mistreated my sister, my best friend, and then he has the nerve to grab me! Well, I have news for you, buddy. You leave me and my sister alone, do you hear me?" Cissy shouted, staring down Barty.

"Or what? You'll yell at me to death?" Barty said, mockingly.

Cissy walked right up to Barty, smiled at him, and punched him hard in the face.

"OH MY GOD! I think my nose is broken!" Barty shouted.

"Consider that my warning. Next time I'll break something worse." Cissy said, "Come on, let's go."

Bella and Lucius looked at each other before following Cissy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ciss, did you see his face," Bella said, linking arms with her sister, "I love you!"

"Me, as well," Lucius replied in a mumble.

"I know." She replied, "God, that felt good!"

"Uh, Cissy?" Bella began to ask, "Where are you going?" Cissy had led them downstairs towards Voldemort's chambers.

"Voldemort, of course," she replied, "Who else? I'm reporting to him on his new perverted follower."

"No, Cissy, you better not be, no, STOP!" Bella yelled at her sister, jumping in her way.

"MOVE IT! NOW!" Cissy shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"NO, the Dark Lord wouldn't even care if that pervert raped me! Please, just spare me the humiliation, please!" Bella begged, "I don't want the Dark Lord to be ashamed of me."

_Ahem!_

The three froze in shock. Bella spun around. A foot away, Voldemort looked down upon her with a raised eyebrow. Bella was too transfixed that she forgot to bow, unlike Lucius, where as Cissy kept her spine erect.

Lucius was the first to speak, "My lord, we were just discussing-"

"Yes, I can see that," Voldemort interrupted, "Lucius, Narrissa, I understand you two are to be wed. These plans are not to intervene with my plans. Am I correct?"

Lucius bowed down before replying, "Of course, my Lord, the arrangements will be well assembled, trust me."

"Good." He said simply, and then he turned to Bella. "I would like to speak with you privately, right now." He quickly turned around, and Bella followed him to his private chambers. Bella had been all over the Riddle mansion, but one thing she knew was that her Lord's chambers were absolutely off-limits.

Cissy and Lucius went outside to take a walk around the mansion. They talked excitedly about their wedding, but Cissy's mind was spinning.

"Lu, I'm worried about Bella with that pervert here, and she has no one to talk to about anything. I can barely get her to talk to me as it is." Cissy said.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord will deal with it accordingly, love, you don't have to worry about it. Come on, race you!"

He took off running, and Cissy had no choice, but to follow him. They ended up in an overflowing garden when they finally collapsed on the grass. They rolled around, and finally Cissy had Lucius pinned underneath her. She leaned down, and kissed him.

"How sentimental," a voice said, hidden in the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Cissy asked, sitting up and looking around.

"Hear what?" Lucius asked, propping up on one elbow, looking up at Cissy.

"That voice. It sounded like Barty." She said, standing up and spinning around, her eyes searching.

Cissy started to run off to look for the voice.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lucius called to her.

"I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder.

He sighed, and then followed her until he lost her, despairingly.

Cissy kept running, looking for the source of the voice. When she stopped to gasp for air, someone grabbed her from behind.

She screamed in surprise. "What do you want?" She spat, trying to get away from the strong man holding her.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Barty said in her ear, "I want you." He didn't loosening his grip on her. He pinned her up against a wall of the mansion.

"Uh!" She gasped, "You bloody pervert! Get off of me, or Lucius is going to kill you!" She shouted, trying to scream, but the weight of his body forced on her lungs gave her limitable air.

"Oh, you mean your soon-to-be husband," he leaned in closer, resting his cheek on her cheek. Cissy gagged, his breath smelled so vile, "You're not taken yet, are you? You're still ripe as a cherry, waiting to be plucked." He chuckled. "I want you, and I ALWAYS get what I want!"

Cissy tried to push him off of her, but found it was hopeless. He was too strong. She shut her eyes, tight, with a sigh and reluctantly gave in. But before she knew it, his vile smell vanished. She opened her eyes.

Her savior had pulled him off her, and had thrown him, with immense anguish, down to the ground. Cissy suddenly felt faint as she watched her handsome fiancé rain punches down on her attacker.

When Cissy noticed the blood gushing out of Barti's mouth, Cissy raised a hand to stop her hero.

"Lucius," she called lightly, then fell to the ground in a faint. Instead of hitting hard dirt, she felt herself land in a warm embrace that was as soft as clouds. She focused her vision to the face that loomed over her protectively. Lucius ever so lightly curled her tighter in his arms, and gently kissed his beloved on her forehead, both cheeks, her button nose, her velvet chin, then finally on her smooth lips that were curled into a small sweet smile.

The two watched as the bloodied Barty Crouch stood up. "Lucius Malfoy, you'll pay for that," he said, then turned to Cissy, "I always get what I want," Then he strode away from them with a limp.

"Come on, let's go home." Lucius said to his love in his arms.

"Mm-k," Cissy said, dizzily, allowing herself to be lifted up and carried away.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what kind of spells can you do other than elemental spells?" Voldemort asked Bella.

"I can do the Unforgivable Curses, the Patronus charm, and really anything." Bella replied with pride.

"Well, what do you need help with?" Voldemort asked.

Bella thought a moment. "I would like to perfect the element spells." She said.

"Good, ok, well, everyone favors an element over others, such as mine would be fire. What's your favorite element?" He asked.

Bella knew instantly, "Water."

Her master smirked, "Complete opposites, fire and water." He said, not meeting her eyes, "Then we will focus more on water spells than anything right now." Voldemort said, matter-of-factly.

* * *

That night at the Malfoy house, Cissy was laying in bed having nightmares about her recent experience.

"No! NO! Stop it, don't touch me! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Cissy woke up screaming.

"Cissy, are you ok?" Lucius ran into the room from brushing his teeth.

"No, no, no!" She screamed.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm here." Lucius crawled into the bed, and held her until she stopped shaking.

"Oh, Lucius, I was so scared." She said.

"Shhh, it was all a dream. Let's go to bed, now." He replied.

Cissy nodded.

As he crawled under the covers, she snuggled up to him. For a little while they felt safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella, on the other hand, was having very nice dreams. Her Lord was smiling down at her, stroking her hair. Only when she woke up, did her nightmare begin.

"_Mph_!" She muffled when someone had covered her mouth with a dirty hand.

"Shut up!" A familiar voice whispered to her threateningly.

She looked up into the face of her attacker. It was Barty.

"_Stupefy_." He whispered, his wand pointing at her chest. Bella's body grew limp as she became unconscious.

"Alright, don't take it personally, but if I have you, then your sister and her pig fiancé will come."

* * *

At that exact moment, Cissy was just waking up when she felt a strange feeling. It was deep worry, but she wasn't sure exactly how it was brought on. All she could think about in that moment was her sister.

"Lucius," Cissy exclaimed. He looked at her, alarmed by the worry in her voice. "I think there's something wrong with Bella. The last time I felt this way, Bella fell out of a tree, and broke her arm."

"Let's go." He said.

* * *

From the top of the stairs, Voldemort silently watched as his new follower, Barty had Bella unconscious in his arms taking her out of her room into his own.

The dark Lord gripped his wand at his side, as an unfamiliar flicker of anger welled up in him.

Barty dropped Bella down on the unmade bed in his small room. He was giggling uncontrollably as he thought about how he, after killing Lucius, will have the twins to use at his own accord.

_Well_, he thought, _I'm sure I have some time before the couple arrives, I might as well do something fun_.

He strutted over to the unconscious Bella, and jumped on top of her. He bent over Bella, stroked her pail face and marveled at its softness. He smelled her hair and ran his putrid lips along her neckline roughly. He began to undo the fronts of her dress, unlacing one loop at a time, showing more and more of her white skin with every one undone. He glanced now and then at Bella's unknowing face.

She was his now, he thought to himself with pleasure.

When Barty had finished unlacing her top, licking his lips, he began to pull back the openings of her shirt.

A loud sound behind him made him jump, and he fell backward onto the dirty floor. He swallowed a scream that welled up in his throat. His bedroom door burst open with a loud _bang!_ The girl on his bed was thoroughly forgotten, as Barty watched a tall figure glide into his room. He fell to his knees when he saw the man that entered was his very own Lord Voldemort, whose wand was raised toward Barty's heart.

"Oh, my Lord," Barty said passionately to his master, "Oh, my all powerful Lord. Whatever you need, my lord, I'm your faithful servant."

"Don't waste your breath, you fool," Voldemort said sharply, looking down at Barty in complete disgust. He raised his wand to right between Barty's fearful eyes. He whispered an unconscious spell that sent Barty on his back. His eyes open, seeing nothing.

Voldemort slowly walked over to Bella's bedside and stood there for a moment, looking down at her expressionlessly. His hair fell lightly into his staring blue eyes. He heaved a heavy sigh, and then bent down wrapping one arm under her bare legs, and the other arm folded under her back. Almost effortlessly, he slowly lifted her from off the bed. Taking her out of the small room, he carried her upstairs to the room at the end of the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella moaned and clutched her head which felt as though it would split in half with pain. She felt around her and stroked the velvet sheets she was lying on. She looked down the length of her body to her feet and nearly screamed; her shirt was completely undone, and her bare skin was showing excessively. She tried to cover her torso with her arms, though unsuccessfully. She took a look around her surroundings, tears beginning to well in her tired eyes. All she remembered was Barty making her unconscious, after that nothing, she woke up here. She felt sick and dirty at the thought of Barty undoing her shirt and touching her. The next time she saw him, she will get her vengeance.

Unaware of where she was, she jumped out of the beautiful green and silver four-post bed, and she found an exquisite leather chair in front of a blazing fire. She wondered if there was anyone in the chair and walked very slowly around, still clutching her shirt at the seams. She jumped with fright when she saw Lord Voldemort sitting there with his eyes transfixed into the fire. She stood there, too shocked to say anything to her Master. _Why was she in _the _Lord Voldemort's bed chambers?_ Her mind was screaming.

Interrupting her thoughts, Voldemort stood up and walked closer to the fire while slipping his pale hands into his pockets. After a few moments, he turned to face Bella, and he looked at her straight in the eyes. Bella had never realized this at first, but after Voldemort took a couple bold steps toward her, she nearly gasped when she saw his eyes. They were piercing blue, so perfectly like a frozen sapphire; it sent her heart racing when he approached a few feet away from her.

He observed her silently, without blinking, as if trying to figure her out. She was like a complex puzzle he was yet trying to solve. He glanced at her arms, which were covering little of what they could, then back at her face, "Go change, then come back for our daily lessons." He turned around, and went back to his position in front of the fire without another word.

Bella stared at the back of his head for a moment. _Why was he acting so distant? Wasn't he going to explain to her what had happened? _She knew better to ask later, after she was covered decently, and she turned and ran quickly out of the room. She wondered what happened to Barty, and why she saw her master when she woke instead. She knew Barty, he was there to take advantage of her, and she knew it with her whole being. Voldemort must have stopped him just in time. Why he would do that, she had no idea, for she thought of him to be a man of no mercy. Then she suddenly realized, sending a shiver down her spine, she was in Voldemort's bedroom when she woke, and it was _his_ bed she was sleeping in.

As she was walking out of the room, she saw Cissy and Lucius.

"Bella?" Cissy exclaimed, running to her sister and grasping her shoulders. "Who did this to you? I swear, if this was Barty, I am going to _kill_ him." Cissy said, with venom in her eyes.

"It's ok, Cissy, Voldemort handled it, apparently." Bella said, with a sheepish smile.

Lucius, who had been quiet until now, looked a the door she just came out of, and asked, "What were you doing in Voldemort's bedroom? Absolutely _no one _is aloud in there, but the Dark Lord."

"That's Voldemort's bedroom?" Cissy asked Lucius, then looked hard at Bella, "What _were_ you doing in Voldemort's bedroom?"

"That is between me and Miss LeStrange," a voice called out behind Bella, and they all turned to look at Voldemort. "And it is none of your business. Go Bella, change and you know where to meet me."

Before Bella walked off to her room to change, she gave Cissy, who was gaping back and forth between Bella and Voldemort, a look that said, 'I'll tell you later.'

"Let's go find Mr. Bartimus Crouch Jr." Cissy said when Voldemort and Bella disappeared in their rooms. "He obviously didn't listen to my first warning, but he _will_ listen to my second." Cissy said, "Come on."

Lucius followed his fiancee with a look respect on his face.

They found Barty in his room and on the floor where he had fallen. Cissy went to the wash basin, picked it up, and poured the contents over his head.

"Phpblah!" He sputtered, jumping awake.

"Get your arse up!" Cissy exclaimed, dropping the basin and stepping back.

"If this is about your whore of a sister-," Barty started to say.

Cissy let her palm go flying, and she slapped him hard across the face, "Shut up!" She yelled, "I warned you to stay away from me and my sister! You tried to assault me, and then you hurt my sister. If you put one finger on me, my sister, or my fiancee, _I will kill you_. Do you understand me?"

For once, Barty was speechless as he looked up in the flushed platinum blonde.

Cissy grabbed him by the collar of his filthy jacket, "I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Reluctantly Barty nodded; he had a killer headache and he couldn't stand another blow to the head, which he knew Cissy was eager to give.

She threw him on the ground. "Good," she said, straightening up. "Now, get out of my sight, filth."

Barty scrambled to his feet and left the room. When he was gone, Cissy walked over to the bed and sat on the worn quilt sheets.

"Wow, Cissy, I didn't know you had it in you." Lucius said, as he went and sat by her.

"Neither did I." Cissy said breathlessly, as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

They both sat like that for awhile.

"I wonder what Bella does with that creep?" Cissy whispered to her fiancee. "Oh, the Voldemort creep, not the Barty creep," she said, with a small smile, looking up at her love with tender eyes.

He gave her a smile in return, kissing on her forehead gently. "Whatever it is," he said, "we must let the Dark Lord do what he wishes."

"_Humph_," Cissy pouted, "that's fine with me for now, as long as Bella isn't afraid." She sat up and looked Lucius square in the face. "But I swear, if I find she is being harm _at all_, I will bring a stop to these lessons personally."

Lucius brought a hand up and brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her face. His eyes were sad, but he said with pride, "I know you will, darling."

* * *

Bella walked into her master's chamber, now wearing a black corset with a long black dress that reached down to her black leather boots.

"So," she said to her master, who was leaning over a table with seven spiral glasses. All, but one, contained a light blue liquid, the other one contained a dark green liquid, "What are you going to make me do today?" She asked, a hint of humor in her voice and stood on the opposite side of table, crossing her arms.

He glanced up at her.

"My lord," she added.

His thin lips curved into a small half smile.

_Well, it's a start_, Bella thought to herself as she admired his grin.

Voldemort wrapped his long pale fingers around her elbow and directed her where to stand at the table with wand at the ready. He stood closely behind her, giving her the directions of the lesson. Bella could feel the heat coming from his body; the warmth seeped into her back.

He pointed with long graceful fingers as he spoke, "This is a mind control lesson, which will improve power in your curses. These six glasses contain a daluted poison, while this one," he pointed to the dark green glass, "contains the only safe drink. I will move the glasses around, and you must have total control over which of the glasses is the safe one."

The entire lesson was of spinning glasses that made Bella dizzy after the first couple times of mind control. Once, she felt she could not take it anymore, and almost asked her master to give her a rest, but her pride wouldn't let her stop.

After the lesson, Bella was excused to leave, but she stayed where she was. He looked up at her, "I said you could leave, Bellatrix," he said, almost harshly.

She bit her lip, and then cleared her throat. She clenched her hands into fists, trying more than ever not to blush. He faced her directly, giving her his full attention. His eyes were ablaze as they looked over her, which gave her some kind of confidence.

She was tongue tied for a second, then mustered whatever she could, "You didn't have to help me today," was all she could manage out of her mouth.

He shook his head, "No, I didn't have to," he simply said.

"Well," she began, "at least someone did," she said, thinking her words sound ridiculous coming out of her mouth. Voldemort remained expressionless as she continued, "I guess what I mean is," she took a deep breath, "thanks." She tensed, wondering what his reaction would be.

His face slowly lost its coolness, and he gave a small smile.

"Mmm-hmm," he turned back around and began to clear off the table.

Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled as she strolled out of the room to find her sister and Lucius.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my goodness, my wedding is tomorrow!" Cissy screeched and she called out, "BELLA!"

"WHAT!" Bella called back who had only been in the next room.

"Did you pick up my dress?" Cissy asked, her face flushed as though she were close to hyperventilation.

"Of course!" Bella replied. "Now _relax_!"

"Well, my wedding is tomorrow." Cissy said as though she hadn't heard her the first time. "It has to be perfect."

"Don't worry," a voice said behind them. Cissy turned around and her eyes met Lucius. "It will be; just like you."

"Thank you, darling," she said, as she bent up to her tip-toes and kissed him on his lips.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Lucius cooed to his soon-to-be wife. "We have a big day tomorrow." Without a reply he lifted her up into his arms, which sent Cissy laughing.

* * *

When Cissy woke up the next morning, the bed was covered in red rose petals. She grinned and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the beautiful perfume. She looked to Lucius' side and saw the pillow next to her had a red rose with a note that read: _I can't wait to marry you today and make you mine forever!_

"Come on, Bridezilla," Bella said, as she walked into the room. "Let's get you ready!"

It took five hours to get the dress, hair, and other necessities done, but it was worth the time. Cissy wore a slender green strapless gown with silver lining on the hem. On her head was a small tiara glistening emeralds, a family heirloom to all the LeStrange brides. Bella corresponded with her sister in a beautiful green dress with silver lining, except with straps and short sleeves that fell off her shoulders.

"What if this was a mistake?" Cissy exasperated, fanning her face with her hand. "What if he doesn't really love me. Oh my god, I'm going to hurl."

"Snap out of it," Bella said, tempted to back-hand her sister across the face, but not wanting to ruin the make-up she had taken hours to do. "You are getting married today, no matter what."

They heard the wedding march beginning outside. Cissy sighed, "Ok, It's now or never." She looked over at her sister and offered her elbow. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Bella said, wrapping her arm around her sister's.

* * *

All the hard work payed off when Cissy saw the look on Lucius's face as she stepped down the aisle. At the top of the alter, Voldemort stood, dressed in an all black suite. Cissy noticed him glance over at Bella several times, a small smile playing on his lips while she walked down the green aisle.

_Lesson's my arse,_ Cissy thought to herself.

After the formal ceremony was taken care of, but yet before the kiss, Voldemort stood up, "I have an announcement to make." The large crowd of witches and wizards were silent as Voldemort held them captivated. "Bellatrix, Narcissa, step up here," he said as he beckoned to the pair.

Confused, they did as they were told and stood before their master before the alter.

"I now appoint you, Bellatrix, and you, Narcissa, as the very first female Death Eaters!" He said in a booming voice and the crowd went wild. All of the women looked up to their Dark Lord with passion, excited at this new possibility. When they had finally all quieted, Voldemort motioned to Lucius, "Alright, Lucius, as you were."

Lucius grinned and jumped to Narcissa as though unable to stand another moment without her touch and he kissed his bride with a loving passion. The crowd broke out into a wondrous applause that seemed to last forever.

Then it was party time.


	9. Chapter 9

After the wedding, everyone gathered in the back yard of the Riddle Mansion where a giant white tent was set up and covered in beautiful lights that gleamed from miles away. After a toast, which was given by Lucius' brother, Jason, people mingled among themselves, going into their separate groups. Couples began to dance to the lively music that was performed by the Weird Sister's. Cissy, Bella, and Lucius danced together, linking their arms. Lucius and Cissy shared several kisses, while Bella sang along to the music. People came up to the newlyweds now and then to congratulate them to the usual happy life together.

Bella looked around for Voldemort and found him in a corner speaking to some dark-looking wizards whom surrounded him. The wizards stared at him with intense looks on their faces, nodding now and then. Bella slowly danced her way into a group, dancing near the intense looking wizards. While she was dancing, she kept staring at the man in the middle of the group of wizards.

She waited; she waited for the opportune moment, giving her best moves she could to the music. Then suddenly, as if in slow motion, Voldemort broke contact with the wizards surrounding him, glancing up, and meeting Bella's eyes directly.

It seemed to Bella as if everything around her suddenly went in slow motion. She no longer heard the music that flowed in between the dancers. While they looked at each other, Bella tried to read his face. His expression was timid and shy, but his eyes deceived his face by showing an intense wanting. He took a couple steps toward her. Her heart skipped a beat, but she continued to dance. A sudden look of surprise came over him when he realized what he was doing, and turned around and ran out of the tent, nearly running into a waiter. Bella frowned, but decided to go back to where her sister and her husband were dancing. She went looking for them and found them about ready to cut the cake. As the knife was about to cut into the cake, the tent door flew open.

"Hate to burst the party, love, but I can't believe you started the party without me," Barty said, with a bow.

"Where's your invitation?" Bella snarled, snatching her wand.

"Excuse me, but Bartimus Crouch Jr. don't need no invitation," he said with a smirk as he looked at Cissy.

"You little snot," Cissy said. "Bella, give me your glove."

Bella slipped off her green silk glove and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Cissy walked up to Barty and slapped him with the glove across the face. "Bartimus Crouch Jr., I challenge you to a duel."

"With pleasure," Barty said, as he kissed Cissy's hand.

Lucius started to run toward Barty with fury in his eyes.

"No, don't," Bella hissed as she grabbed Lucius to stop him.

"Let me go, Bella. I'm so gonna kick his arse," Lucius said through gritted teeth.

"This is just the reaction Barty wants," Bella said in his ear.

"You're right, but I still want to make him suffer for what he did to my wife," he shouted, so Barty could hear him.

"You can kill him, for all I care," Cissy said, glaring at Barty, who was smirking at her lustfully, "But only after he goes through me first." She shoved Barty out of the tent, and walked to an open place. All guests filed out after to watch the spectacle. Once Cissy found a spot a couple yards away from the wedding tent, she whipped her wand out of her dress. She dared Barty to come closer, whom held his hands up sarcastically.

"Hold on, hold on, love!" He said, chuckling, "Don't go all wands 'a' blazing on me here." He clumsily walked adjacent to Cissy, pulling out his wand.

"Oh, Barty Crouch," Cissy said, with a high girly voice, "How much do you want to kiss me?"

"A lot!" He shouted, chuckling.

"Well, just so you know . . . it's not gonna happen." Cissy did a spell that shot vines out of her wand, and wound around Barty, tying him up. She laughed as she walked away.

Barty blast a wind spell so powerful, it obliterated her vine spell and knocked Cissy into a tree.

"Cissy!" Lucius yelled, as he tried to run toward her. Cissy slowly got up, and smiled at Barty. She whisked her wand at a tree, and it came to life, imprisoning Barty in its branches.

Barty yelled out in anger, shooting spells at the twitching branches. Cissy laughed at this sight, and grinned over at Lucius to assure him she was alright. He looked slightly more relieved, returning a reassured grin. Then all the sudden, the tree released Barty and he fell to his feet. He shot out a wind spell, making Cissy fly into the air. She fell and didn't get up right away.

When she finally stood, she looked at Barty and whispered, "You win this time." Then she collapsed into Lucius' arms, which was immediately at her side.

"Come on, I think the party is over," Lucius said, as he picked her up.

"Mm-kay," Cissy said groggily. Lucius carried her over to a place to sit down.

"Aw, come on, what do you mean there's no more party?" Barty called out. Numerous people cast glares and jeered at him, "Okay, fine," he said, waving off their remarks, "I got better things to do then shit around with those two whores, anyway."

Lucius shot up at Barty, ready to destroy him with his wand. It took three people to stop Lucius from tearing Barty apart. Lucius finally calmed down when a group of people got Barty to leave, who cried over his shoulder, "Ha, I still haven't fought you, Luci-lu, my friend," he said. They watched his figure disappear over the hill.

Lucius eventually went back to his wife to check on her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm really tired. I don't think I should have used that much power," she said, with a grimace.

"Okay, just relax and we'll go home in a soon," he said, kissing her forehead, "I'll be right back. Jason, can you watch her for me?"

He nodded.

"Great, thanks," he said, and he walked off towards Riddle mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

During the fight, Bella had run off trying to find Voldemort. She finally found him in his room sitting in his chair by the fire. He was sipping a glass of wine that shone a ruby red in the firelight.

"My Lord?" She asked, hesitantly.

Voldemort looked up from the fire, "Bella? What do you want?" He asked rather coldly.

"I was just wondering if maybe we could have one more lesson for the day," She asked.

"Well, I was soon about to retire, but what did you want to learn?" He asked, sighing. He stood up and set down his glass of wine.

Bella couldn't help but smile, "Actually, the lesson is for you. Pray tell, do you know how to dance?" She asked, taking a few seductive steps toward him.

He frowned, "Not excessively, why?" He asked, matching his steps toward her.

She smiled wider, "Well, there we go. Can I teach you, Master?"

He gave a long sigh, scratching the back of his head.

"It'll be quick, I promise." She said, looking up at him.

He gave her a half smile, and slightly held out his arms, allowing her to come closer to him.

Bella slowly walked into his arms. She decided to let her emotions show instead of trying to cover them. He allowed her to touch his hand and set it tenderly on her waist. She relaxed her arm on his broad shoulder and took his free hand with hers. They spent what felt like hours of twisting and twirling around his room. Bella gave him directions on where to step, and he followed suite. It didn't take long for Voldemort to get it down like a professional, till soon he suddenly stopped.

"This is pointless," he said in between breaths, but it was the first time she thought she had ever seen him _really_ smile.

"It's not pointless," she said to him, not removing her hands from their places on his body, "It's what people love to do."

Voldemort frowned and gently tugged away from her. He shook his head lightly, "Love?"

Bella looked at him for a moment, while observing his confused expression, "Yes, love. Don't you understand?" She asked slowly.

He looked at her for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Well," she shyly put her hands behind her back, "I'm sure you've felt love before. It's easy to feel, but kind of hard to explain."

"Love is probably pointless," he mumbled, "like dancing."

"Love isn't pointless, but it's like dancing," she replied.

He frowned at her again, "How?"

Bella thought for a moment, gazing around the elegant room, and then looked back at his breathtaking blue eyes, "Love and dancing are similar, because of the closeness." She said, taking a slow step toward him, which made them only a few inches apart. She could sense the tension between them. She could tell he wasn't used to being so close to anyone before.

"Love is when you're close to someone, and your breath suddenly quickens. Love is when your heart seems to beat faster than normal, and you can't do anything about it." She whispered, what Voldemort didn't know was that she was only describing everything that she felt in that moment.

He continued to stare down at her face, inches away; his eyes drank in every part of her.

"Love travels through lovers like an electric current, getting stronger as they get closer." She brought a hand from behind her back, and raised it up to his face, wanting to stroke his cheek, but she hesitated. Her heart pounded in her chest as she got lost in his hypnotizing eyes.

He leaned in closer to her and brought a hand up to her face as well, and she knew he must understand how she felt. He caressed her cheek softly, and Bella felt as if a burst of electricity where he touched her spread all through the body, electrifying every pore. He gently brought his other hand to her waist, touching it firmer than when they danced together. Bella stroked his face, memorizing the smooth outline of his lips and neckline.

He moved his hand to her hair and leaned in closer to caress her instead with his lips. Gently, he ran his mouth ran over her eyes, then to her nose. He took a short intake of breath when he brought his lips inches from hers.

Bella pushed her body against him as to urge him to kiss her. Bella felt his lips graze hers when she suddenly heard footsteps behind them.

"Excuse me, my lor-," Lucius interrupted, but stopped suddenly, taking in the spectacle before him.

Voldemort whipped his face away from Bella's to look at the intruder. His face was flustered when he hissed, "What do you _want_?"

"I'm," Lucius cleared his throat, "I just wanted to let you know, my Lord, Cissy and I are leaving. And, er, to thank you for letting us have the wedding at the Riddle home."

"Yes, yes, fine," Voldemort said impatiently.

Lucius bowed respectfully. After a quick glance at Bella he turned and left.

Bella looked back at Voldemort. He had his eyes adverted from her, his mind looking far away. She brought up a hand to place on his arm, but he moved away slowly.

"Perhaps you should leave," he said, not looking at her.

Bella snatched her hand away from him, feeling hurt. "But I-,"

"Goodnight Bella," he said and placed himself before the fire with his back to her.

She sucked back her tears as well as words she wished she could tell him. Then she turned and left her master to his lonesome.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius lay Cissy down on the bed at Malfoy Manor; she had fallen asleep on the broom ride back. She looked so peaceful. He gently touched her lips with his fingers, wanting to kiss her with such passion. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

For a moment they only stared at the other in companionable silence. Then Cissy perched up on her elbows and met her lips with his. Lucius kissed her, daintily at first, then with more passion. Suddenly, he broke away from her. Cissy sat back, as if in a daze and looked over at her husband questioningly. He stepped away, and sat at his chair by the window. After a few minutes, Cissy got up and stood before him. She wound her fingers in his white blond hair, pushing it away from his face, and she placed two delicate fingers beneath his chin. He looked up at her, their loving eyes meeting.

"My Lucius," she whispered, stroking the side of his face. She bent forward so they were inches apart and she said, "kiss me again."

Lucius lifted his chin so their lips met. He wound his arms around her and lifted her into his arms. He kissed her all the way to the bed, where they laid down together. They spent the night for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

Light poured through their window, making Cissy open her eyes, squinting. She had never woken from a better nights sleep. She felt an incandescent happiness flow through her, making it seem as though nothing in the whole world could ever disintegrate it. In other words, she felt invincible. She snuggled into her husband whose bare arms were wrapped around her. She felt her husband move slightly, and she began to giggle, because she felt him give her kisses on her neck. She laughed louder when he moved on top of her, continuing to kiss her.

"Morning, my love," Lucius whispered, chuckling, "How did you sleep?"

Cissy looked up at him, smiling, "How do you expect me to sleep when I'm with the most amazing man?" She replied, "How did you sleep?"

Lucius bent over her and planted a kiss on her nose, "Mm, how do you expect me to sleep when I'm with the most amazing woman," he replied, and she laughed sweetly.

* * *

_Three months later_

"Bella! BELLA! Where are you?" Cissy yelled, as she was running around the Riddle mansion.

Bella appeared around a corner, coming from the hallway leading to Voldemort's chambers. "I'm here, Cissy," she said, running up to her sister.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Cissy asked, looking around franticly.

Bella nodded, leading the way. She looked at her sister out of the corner of her eyes wearily; she hoped nothing bad has happened.

Once they were inside Bella's room, Cissy said hastily, "Okay, Bella. I'll tell you _everything_ if you promise not to scream, or tell Lucius for that matter," Cissy said.

"Yes, I promise, just tell me," Bella said, with a confused look in her eyes.

"Bella," Cissy began, her eyes shining, ". . . I'm pregnant!" She said, unable to keep her voice quiet.

Just outside the room, hiding behind the door, Barty smiled. He had overheard everything. "Wait 'till Lucius finds out," he chuckled.

* * *

A while later after Cissy had returned from Riddle mansion, she and Lucius were getting ready for bed.

"So," Lucius said his voice hard, "what's new?"

"Nothing much," Cissy said as she was straightening the bed covers.

"Cissy," he said in a way that made Cissy look up at him, "shouldn't you tell the news to your husband and the father before you tell your sister?" He asked, as he looked at Cissy with an intense look in his gray eyes.

"What? Did Bella tell you?" She asked.

"No, Barty did. I have to admit, that slippery little snake knows just about everything."

"Lucius, she is my best friend and my sister! I tell her everything!" Cissy exclaimed.

"But I'm your husband," he said, turning around to face the window.

Cissy walked over to him, "Lucius, I am so sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He turned around, facing his wife. "Just promise me, no more secrets."

"A million promises I will," she said, and then they kissed as though sealing the promise. "You know," Cissy continued, "I was thinking about names; if it was a girl, we could name her Luna, and if it's a boy, we could name him Draco," she said, with a smile.

"Mm," Lucius thought, looking down at her lovingly, "I love it!"

* * *

**To Be Continued . . . **

In the sequel to _Eclipse: The Beginning, Eclipse: The Tribulation_.


End file.
